Confusion is My Middle Name
by gaver456
Summary: Carter leaves to find Set, and Sadie stays with Walt.  SuRprise visit from Anubis, summary sucks- but please read :3  Lemons later?


I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICALS.

Chapter 1

Sadie~

"Set," my brother said, nodding his head.

"Yes. We have to talk to him, and convince him to persuade the other Gods of our validity." I said, with an eager urge.

"Sadie," my brother started, "I will go to find Set. It would only take one of us to convince him. I'll leave tonight, and return tomorrow evening."

Biting my tongue, I nodded my head. Though I didn't want my brother to go without me, I knew he'd be fine.

"Ask Zia to go," I smiled. Instantaneously, his eyes flickered with delight. "You need the protection."

"Oh ha-ha!" He feigned, and trotted down the hallway. Sighing, I closed my notebook and left the kitchen to go to my room. To think, we go through all this trouble to save the world, and the Gods repay us by no concurring with us!

When I got to my bed, I saw a crumpled up piece of paper on my pillow. Scrunching my brows, I lifted the ball and carefully unfolded it.

_Sadie-_

_ Meet me at the dining table outside in 20 minutes. I need to talk to you._

_ Walt_

After reading the note a few times, I could feel my heart rapid on fire. Why would he send this? Is something wrong? And dare I hope, did they find a cure?

I ran to the mirror that hung over my desk, and I fixed my hair. Then, I ran to my closet and put on a cool jean jacket. I couldn't help but notice the picture of the funeral God staring at me. Even as a dog head, he looked incredibly cute. I ran my hand over his hair and smiled. After that, I left my room.

"Sadie!" Walt called, as I walked on the porch. He wore a white shirt that fit snuggly on his tan skin, and he wore blue jeans. His hair was ruffled up perfectly.

"Hey," I managed to say without stuttering in awe. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you," he complained, with an adorable smile. He entwined his fingers with mine, and began telling me about his trip to a healer's house.

"He will look for a cure," he said. "The guy gave me some ambrosia, which is a Greek herb. He said it was the food of the Gods, and to only take it when I am feeling really sick. Funny, when he said 'food of the Gods,' I thought he mentioned something about Greek Gods. But that's impossible, er…"  
>Smiling, I grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.<p>

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically.

"I know!" he said, as he pulled me in close.

"Walt," I said, unsure of my upcoming decision. His eyes lowered, and he looked worried, as though he did something wrong. What happened next is not entirely clear to me, or why I did it.

"You're amazing." I said, as I softly kissed him. Within moments, the kisses became harder and more passionate. He was so…great! I felt as though I was putty in his arms. He held me tight and close.

After a couple minutes of pure joy, we broke away, smiling.

"Sadie," he smiled, and leaned in close for one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Obviously," I said, with a sly smile.

Walt warily looked around, and then left. With his hands in his jeans, he looked incredibly hot. Imagine what Liz and Emma would say…

As I walked into my room I couldn't help but singing "Crazy Love," by Mindy Gledhill. She was such an amazing artist; she knew exactly how I felt.

Settling into bed, I flicked on the television. I flicked through the channels until I found one that suite me. Discovery channel was showing something about Egyptian rituals. How funny! I decided to continue watching. After a couple of minutes, the part about ancient rituals came up. I couldn't help but grimacing. Anubis. I haven't seen him in a few weeks.

"Hey Sadie!" Someone said, which made me jump. Speak of the devil, or Osiris.

"Hey Anubis! Is this really what happens?" I asked, pointing to the scream. Man, I thought, I should really get a lock for my door, this is what? The third time someone barged in? Anubis eyed me suspiciously as if he knew what I was thinking.

"For the most part." He said, coolly. "Anyway, I came to warn you."

"Me? Why?" I said, baffled and upset.

"Well," He contemplated his words, "Set isn't always the kindest of guys… Your brother will be fine, but he may come back shaken up. Try to understand him, okay?" He said, concerned.

"What, you don't think I'm naturally caring?" I said, chuckling. At first, Anubis thought I was being serious, but soon after he joined along laugh. Gods, he was so beautiful when he smiled…

"Oh, and Sadie one more thing." He said, smiling.

"What?" I said, unsure.

"Your gorgeous." He said, and then melted into a golden light.

What? How dare he shock me again! I could feel my cheeks rising to 1 billion degrees. That was so…sweet. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, as I thought of the song "Friday I'm in Love," by The Cure. This song, was perfect for Anubis and me.

I was in an elated fantasy, when I remember Walt. Dear Gods, Walt… I knew that Walt was amazing and Anubis was just a God with ADHD when it comes to girls, but I couldn't pick. Not that I have to… yet.

Okay, first chapter is done! So please review and tell me how it is, and what you want to happen:)


End file.
